


Laziness and Familiarity

by plummuffins



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, So Married, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: Short little cute fluff for VDay





	Laziness and Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a line from Nocturne by scifi so go read that first.

Laziness and Familiarity 

 

Dan woke up to his alarm quickly, snaking his hand out from the warm covers to silence it as fast as possible. He lay there breathing for a moment until he was sure Phil's steady breaths were undisturbed. Then, the younger man wiggled his way out of his husband’s arms, sneaking over to his slippers and snagging up a hoodie to chase away the chill before he headed out of their room. Once he reached the kitchen, Dan pulled out some secret ingredients from the cupboard Phil never checked and began to prepare the surprise. 

Over the last 8 years of their life together, they celebrated Valentine's Day with varying levels of romance. Generally they went out to dinner, so he was sure they'd do that later in the evening, but occasionally they did nothing at all, choosing instead to bask in the lazy familiarity of their love. Those Valentine's Days generally resulted in some of Dan's favourite more raunchy memories…

But today he wanted to do something fun and new, so he'd used the guise of yesterday being National Pancake Day to grab some mix for American pancakes in order to prepare a morning delight for the love of his life. By the time he was done making them the sun was sneaking over the horizon. He prepared the tray as thoroughly aesthetically as possible, drizzling the sticky sweet syrup over the fluffy misshapen cakes and pouring out a glass of milk. He almost forgot to click the coffee pot on and made sure to do so in order to ensure it would be ready for after breakfast. Now was for the reveal. 

Walking slowly as not to spill anything, Dan reentered their room, the dim sunlight illuminating the space perfectly. “Phil,” he called gently, and of course his sleepy boy didn't hear him. With a fond smile, Dan set the tray down on the bedside table he'd been sure to clear just for this last night. He hopped on the bed and gave Phil a kiss before poking him in the side he knew was most ticklish. “Phiiiiil!”

“Noo,” Phil groaned, scrunching up his face. “I don't wanna wake up.”

“But I made you breakfast.” Phil had cracked his eyes open so Dan gave him his best pouty face.

A groan followed that and Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, nuzzling his neck in a way that made the younger man shiver. “Fine,” Phil pulled away yawning. “I'll let you spoil me I guess.”

Dan scoffed, grinning as Phil sat up, pulling his glasses on. Dan loved him most like this; ruffled hair, sleepy eyes, and no shirt. He slid off the bed and picked the tray back up, walking around to dramatically present it to his husband. “American pancakes, just for you. They're not from IHOP, but I did my best.” He suddenly felt a twinge of nerves as he placed the tray on Phil's lap. It was unnecessary, because he knew Phil would eat every bite even if they tasted like rubber. Yet he wanted them to be perfect for the man he loved. 

“Dan,” Phil said softly, giving him the classic loving look their fans obsessed over. “You're too much, you sap.”

Dan shifted with a slight blush. “Just hurry up and eat them before they get too cold.”

Phil rolled his eyes and dug in, making sure to moan unnecessarily and make some sort of praise after every bite. By the time he was done, Dan was bright red and more than a little jealous of the pancakes for eliciting all those noises from Phil. 

“You could have just ate them,” he griped, moving to take the tray back. But Phil had pushed it aside, catching his hands instead and pulling Dan halfway into his lap. 

“I had to be sure you knew how much I appreciated the gesture,” he muttered before he kissed Dan, tasting of syrup and _Phil_ in a way that made the younger man’s toes curl. After a moment they broke apart and he stared at his husband with heavy eyes, licking his lips slowly. “Happy Valentine's Day,” Phil said. “Now, I smell coffee and I believe we have a show to catch up on.”

“Mm,” Dan agreed before stealing another kiss. “Happy Valentine's Day.”


End file.
